Elemental
by Chiri-tan
Summary: The world as we know it had ended. And now in the year 2701, Giotto Vongola, the host of Hienrou; the god of fire, must run away from the Noitral Organization as he embarked in his quest to awaken the god of thunder, Raijinkou, or personally known to him: Tsunayoshi Sawada. G27; Gfem27
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story is made when sheer boredom attacked the author. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Elemental.**

_The world as we know it had ended. And now in the year 2701, Giotto Vongola, the host of Hienrou; the god of fire, must run away from the Noitral Organization as he embarked in his quest to awaken the god of thunder, Raijinkou, or personally known to him: Tsunayoshi Sawada. G27; Gfem27_

**14th October 2222**

"Happy birthday!"

I can see him perking from the corner he was sitting on. But I can't see what sort of expression he had on his face. He must be confused as to how I know that today is his birthday. Or...

"Tsuna?" I ask, beckoning to where I thought he might be. The room is so dark though, _they _make sure that we can't see anything. But I can. Having trapped for the last few years here made me able to do just that.

"Who's... Tsuna...?" The voice sounded so meek and confused. My fists tremble as I frown. How many times in a week has this happened now? What are _they _doing to Tsuna that he can't even remember his own- _fuck._

I stand up, closing to the corner I think he's sitting on. He whimpered, probably noticing that I'm close to him now.

"... Eve?" He instantly perks. "Yes, Adam?"

"That's not my name..." I seethe out. "And Eve isn't your name either. They're... _codenames_..."

Tsuna doesn't respond, probably ignoring me. He tends to do that when I'm trying to convince him that we're normal people. Tsuna seemed to have numbed into almost everything now. Be it reality or fantasy. He seemed to just believe whatever people told him. _They _must have told him that his name is _Eve_ and my name is Adam. It's sickening.

"What did they do to you?" I sit in front of him, stretching out my arm to offer him a comfort. But no, Tsuna curled even more into himself. "The... usual." A thin smile, Tsuna was always that adorable. From _before _and _now_.

"I'm here for you if you need me, Tsuna."

"...Thank you?"

"That's fine for now." I pet his hair, a gesture that the Tsuna from _before _would-

"G-Giotto-senpai...?" My eyes widened as his voice returned to the shy and meek voice that I love, not the stoic one the Tsuna from _now _would have. Not that I love him any less though.

"Tsuna...?" I ask, clearly dumbfounded. It's been 4 years since the last time he doesn't shy away from my hands. I pull him into a hug, thinking that I will be able to go through all this torture if I have _him_. "Senpai... why is it so dark? What's going on?"

So... he doesn't remember? That's all right. That's better! There's no need for Tsuna to know about how he'd been suffering all this time.

"Tsuna, it's okay. Just... hold on to me, okay?" Tsuna let out a confused sound, but clinged to me anyways. Oh, this is _him_. The Tsuna that got me falling so hard. The cute and shy boy who'd do anything to make sure that his friends are safe...

Suddenly, the door opens, making Tsuna flinch. "No..." He whispers, panic rising as tears leak from his eyes. "No. Nonono. No...!" He flinches away from me and used his hands to cover his head. I seethe as I look towards the door with malice.

A purple-haired girl with a bandaged eye emotionlessly peers at us before stretching her hand out. "Eve, we have to leave." Tsuna shudders. "N-no..." His voice is shaking so bad. The girl sighs. "Eve... if you don't come with me now, I will make sure that Adam's experiment will be twice as painful." But the normal experiment is already fucking painful! Tsuna's blanched and sat up from the ground.

"P-please don't do that... Nagi-san..."

"TSUNA! DON'T!"

"You are a good boy, Eve. Now, come, Professor Mukuro is waiting." Tsuna wordlessly leaves me alone in the dark room, putting his pale hands on top of Nagi's outstretched one. But then he turns to me with a determined sad look on his face.

"I swear that I will save you, Giotto-Senpai... I love you..."

As the door closes, I scream out in agony before ramming myself to the metal door. "Give him back! VERDE! MUKURO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE ME TSUNA BACK!"

**29th October 2222**

Fifteen days, four hours, three minutes, and forty-six seconds has passed ever since Tsuna got taken away.

I pace around restlessly, unable to stay put. Usually, I can just rest easy as I hear Tsuna mumbling to himself. It sounds pathetic, but I really rely on Tsuna's way to weave a realistic fantasy tale as he mumbles to the cold walls. It keeps me sane. How? Because I _know _that I haven't sunk into Tsuna's craziness... but I love him so much for that.

Fuck, where is he?!

"VERDE!" I shout to the empty room, trying to call out the bastard who put Tsuna and I through all of this. "Verde... God, please, _please _just give him back. I don't care... I don't care... I just want him back." I fall down to my knees, sobbing pathetically.

It's weird. I'm Giotto Vongola, the genius kid who managed to be in the university when I was just 15. I am the popular kid, the top of the food chain, with the quiet meek and lovely librarian as my lover. I was happy and proud. Never in my _before _life I will sink down to the sobbing mess that I am.

But-

**BOOM!**

The explosion outside must have been so powerful that the metal door of his room started to fly away, along with the rest of the building. There was a shout of 'EXPERIMENT EVE IS A SUCCESS!' from faraway, but it's followed by a sudden scream. The bright light of the stars makes me cringe, I haven't seen the sky for the last 4 years...

I can feel my element returning to me. This was the reason Verde had locked me in this crazy house. Elementalist, those who can connect to the elemental gods. My element is fire and earth, the one that coexists with Tsuna's serene air and water. A smile forms on my face as I try to shoot of a fireball out of my hand.

It works! Oh, after all this time.

But then when I realize my surroundings, I start to panic. Where are the others? Where's _Tsuna?_

I walk to the central of chaos that was once the crazy house to find... _an ethereally glowing Tsuna._

He is beautiful. Granted, Tsuna is always beautiful. But this time... it was really _different_.

I can see surges of electricity forming on his skin, it looks amazingly cool. But...

_**Crack... crack... crackcrack!**_

"T-Tsuna...?" His face, his skin begins to crumble as the electric spark continuously form. "Giotto..." he sighed happily. "Told you I'll save you..." He smiles weakly as his entire being starts to crumble into sparks of lightning.

"Why... the thunder god... you're... water..." I can't say anything coherently as I watch the person I'm in love with crumbles away into nothing. Tears must be leaking like a faucet now. But I don't currently care. Tsuna _smiles_. "_He _is the one who can help me... _us_." Tsuna tumbled down as his feet disappears into a flash of lightning. I whimper.

"No... god, Tsuna, no..."

"He's devouring me, Giotto-senpai. Even if I survive... I don't think I'll be me anymore..."

"Tsuna, please... I-I'll summon the Fire God, I'll perform a contract with him and then we'll live forever. _Together_. Please, Tsuna, _please_." Tsuna smiles the brilliant shy smile of his, kisses me on my lips, and then shakes his head.

"I... am dying now..." He says weakly, part of his torso already gone. "The next time, it won't be _me _anymore, you know? It'll be _someone else_."

"But that someone else _is _you. I-I'll find you. I promise. I-I'll do it."

Nothing but his face now. "I love you! I'll find you, Tsuna, I promise!"

But then he disappears with the sound of thunder.

I pick myself up from the ground, still shaking and shivering from anger. Those fuckers. Verde. Mukuro. Nagi. Chrome. This their fault. If they hadn't try to play god...

I bite my finger and let blood soil the earth, and then I shoot a fireball from my hand.

"Fire god, I beseech thee."

That is the start of a merciless journey of love and vengeance that will last for hundreds of years to come.

* * *

_**Raijinkou is merciful. Hienrou is not.**_

_**The world of elementalist falls short to the Noitral Organization who wishes to have the power of gods all to themselves.**_

_**Natsumi Shizuku lives a peaceful and ordinary life except for the fact that she is secretly a thunder elementalist with her brother, Natsume Shizuku, an earth elementalist.**_

_**Giotto Vongola does not understand why the love of his life doesn't remember him. So he had to corner him/her each and every time and watch him/her kill himself/herself or got killed by something.**_

_**For more than 500 years, he's been repeating the same cycle of searching, finding, cornering, talking, killing, and being utterly sad...**_

_**By some kind of destiny or a cruel twist of fate, one Giotto Vongola will meet **_**again**_** with one Natsumi Shizuku. A war of love, lies, and vengeance will begin to unfold with their meeting...**_

_**...and so will our journey.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**1 January 2701**

Another dream.

It's getting really annoying lately. Maybe because I haven't found him this century. I never tell anyone, but finding _him_ can get increasingly annoying over the year, over the _centuries_.

I suddenly feel something burning within my chest and I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Morning to you too, Hienrou." I sighed. Waking up on top of a tree isn't something that Hienrou liked. The very thought of him resting defenselessly atop of other element was offending, he said. What is he expecting me to do? Sleep in someone's fireplace?

I won't die even when I do that though. I can only die when I am killed by another god-class elementalist. And judging from the fact that I haven't found him yet... that is impossible.

I jumped down from the tree I spend the night on, bid it a thank you before burning it into the ground. It's the least I can do so _they _can't track me. My encounter with them last night under the fireworks of new year still leave me with lots of scars. I seethe angrily as Hienrou tried to burned all my scars into submission. He never think of the pain I go through whenever he accelerates my healing.

I'm not your friendly god like Raijinkou, he said.

Well, I guess I'm glad that _he _is stuck with a 'friendly god' and not this stuck-up son of a bitc- _goddess_. I miss him though. I wonder what he's doing right now...

Wait, I'm forgetting something. The fireworks last night... new years. That means today is January the 1st. Hah, my birthday! I manage to remember my birthday this century, this must be a fucking good year...

And a fucking good year for me means this is the year when _he _will actually remember me and not insult me and ask me to stay away from him.

With _him_, it's always hard to tell. There will be moments (like the one that happened 3 centuries ago) when he seems to remember me, tells me that he loves me, before he actually killed himself. And then I will be stuck _alone _again. Don't get me wrong. I love _him_, I really do. That's why I'm doing all that I can to find him and convince him that he isn't a normal human. That he's a god-class elementalist like me.

_Like me_.

Heh, that sounds silly. But it's a totally comforting word to me.

I take a deep breath and look out to the distance. Once I cross the forest, I'll arrive in Voltarraq, the capital of Earth Elementalists _three hundred years ago_ and the place where I met the _him _of that century.

Now, it's just your average Noitral city. I need to keep hidden, although not more than usual because this city is under the divine protection of the Giglio Neros.

Deciding that I don't really want to walk a great distance today, I close my eyes and empty my mind.

_**Letting me take over, Child of Fire?**_

_I'm not your fucking child. Just get us to Voltarraq, maybe __**he **__of this century would be there too._

_**Your long-standing feelings for the Child of Thunder is admirable. Too bad he never remembers you.**_

_Yeah. Shut up._

And he shuts up. My entire body goes ablaze as he blasted off to the sky in the flashiest manner. I roll my eyes. And suddenly, we are at the entrance of the Voltarraq.

The place seems much livelier than the last time I come here. I don't know if that's a given or not though. Voltarraq used to be a small town under the big forest, now it's just your average big city. No trees to be sighted. Probably because there aren't any elementalist here.

I make my way to the Giglio Nero inn, the only place who won't give me to the nearest Noitral Fortress the moment they see me. It's been fifty years since the god-class bounty is placed upon me and _him_. A hundred thousand million euro for those who managed to bring us alive to the Noitral's custody.

They're stupid, though. To place a bounty on my head is one thing, but to place a bounty on _him_ is just fucking ridiculous. Why? Because _he _will reincarnate _every time _I watch him die.

Tsuna (yes, that's the name of my increasingly annoying-to-find lover) is the only other god-class elementalist beside me. He hosts Raijinkou, the thunder god while I host Hienrou, the fire god. The last time I met him was on the year 2665, thirty six years five months and twenty days ago. His name was Rand and he was one of the casualties in the Vascovi Elementalist Purge, the day all the elementalist who refuses to be a part of Noitral was executed for treason.

But that's a story for another day.

When I enter the inn, a lady with enormous hat and a yellow flower tattoo immediately welcomes me. I smile to her as I remove my hood. "Long time no see, Luce." The lady nods. "Giotto! It's been a long time. Come and take a seat, what can I get you?"

"Martini would be fine." I smile pleasantly. "Aren't you a little too young to drink?" Luce giggled amiably. But I smirk. "Today is my four hundred and ninety seventh birthday, Luce." She laughed. "You're always so funny about it, Giotto! I'll get your Martini then~"

When she scurries along, I look around the busy inn. Nobody's there. Nobody elementalist. I always wonder what kind of life do they offer to make each and every remaining elementalist to join them. Although no matter how luxurious the life fucking Verde and fucking Mukuro offer, I'll _never _join them and their deranged assistants.

Not after what they did to _us_.

"Excuse me," suddenly, a man with suspicious hood sits next to me and places his order. I ignore him as I drink the Martini Luce gives to me. I always love going to Giglio Nero inn, their bar always have the good stuff.

"You're Giotto Vongola, aren't you?" I'm instantly alert. But I pretend to look as if nothing's wrong. "Yeah. Got any problem with that?" I ask nonchalantly. The hooded man chuckled. "I don't have any problem. In fact, I am glad that I find you. Our Lord told me to tell you-"

"I don't give a damn about what your Lord told you to tell me. I'm not going with them." I hiss out, already hiding away my left arm to summon my flames when things go wrong. "Lord Verde wishes you to join him again," the hooded man said, undeterred by my rudeness. I click my tongue. "I'll _never _join him. I haven't for the last 5 centuries, and certainly not now. What makes you think that you can change my mind?"

The hooded man keep silent. But then he takes his glass and the drinks it calmly. "Our Lord Verde says that he knows where Tsunayoshi Sawada is." I immediately tremble and grit my teeth, ready to go out of control. But the man leaves the inn soon after that.

I get up from my seat and chases him, but he is waiting for me in the suddenly-deserted streets of Voltarraq. "That's fucking impossible." I breathe out, low, steady, and dangerous. "Do you know why? Because I haven't found him yet. And if _I _haven't found him yet, that means _nobody _has found him."

Suddenly, the hooded man snaps his fingers and brings out flames. I laugh as he throws it at me. I throw it back to him, making his hood fall off. "Well, well, if it isn't Sir Gustavo Alecto." I say mockingly as his flaming red hair and the tattoo on his face is revealed. "You already _know _that no fire elementalist will be able to stand against me. Not even you, the strongest wizard-class of the Noitrals..."

Sir Gustavo smirks as he bows at me. "Lord Giotto Vongola, god-class fire elementalist..." I tremble. "I, a humble wizard-class, can't ever win against you. But... how about another god-class?"

"Ahahaha! Are you nuts? There aren't any god-class in your ranks! How can you ever dream of defeating me?!"

"Fire god, I summon thee! Dwell in my body to deliver blazing judgment here on earth!" My entire boy bursts into flames, but as I am getting ready to burn Sir Gustavo once and for all, a woman with long orange hair and casual clothing stands right in front of him.

"Water god, I summon thee! Dwell in my body to deliver a flooding judgment here on earth!"

A flood of water storms my body, but instead of turning into a hot steam like how it should have been when water elementalist tries to harm me, it pushes me backwards. That can only mean...!

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Giotto Vongola, the Child of Fire..." A dainty-sounding voice says as she bows to me. I stand up, thoroughly soaked. Although it was supposed to be impossible since I'm the host of fire god.

"I am Lady Kyoko Sasagawa, the Child of Water. I am here as the Noitral Organization's sage. My Lord Verde asks me to bring you to our side, and I shall bring you to him..."

_**This is bad, Giotto. **_I can hear anxiety in Hienrou's voice. _**I can't defeat Reiryuu. That's just the law. We have to get out of here. **_

I take a deep breath before trying to escape from this place. I try to be the flaming torch to fly away, but then a water dragon captures me and hold me in place.

"Oh no, we can't have you escape, can we? Reiryuu." Her water dragon binds me even more. I scream in pain. As the host of fire god, I'm not really great on water. I absolutely despise them.

"We will take you with us, My Lord Verde will be so pleased..."

"Not so fast... you fucking..."

But my flames dies anyway. Hienrou is defeated. After five hundred years of escaping the Noitrals... this is it for me...

But then I can hear a woman's voice, and judging from Kyoko's reaction, she must hear it too.

_"Kai Jin!" _Kai Jin. The highest and most-advanced form of spell a god-class elementalist can use. Who would have the power to...?

But then a thunder strikes the ground, leaving Kyoko unconscious and me free of Reiryuu's restraints. I immediately try to flee from the streets.

The war is starting, that's for sure. Because Raijinkou who has been hiding his power for the last half millennia, has finally found a host with the ability to cast a Kai Jin.

And five hundred kilometers away from Voltarraq, in Namivoru city, a single girl is standing on top of her roof, seemingly in a trance state.

* * *

_The elementalists are divided into six classes: the god-class, the sage-class, the wizard-class, the scholar-class, the trick-class, and the low-class._

_In Noitral:_

_Verde - sage-class thunder_

_Mukuro - sage-class ?_

_Nagi - wizard-class ?_

_Chrome - wizard-class ?_

_Gustavo (G) - wizard-class fire_

_Kyoko - god-class water_

_Haru - ? ?_

_Not Noitral:_

_Giotto - god-class fire_

_? - god-class thunder_


End file.
